monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Halo
Angela Halo Angela Halo is the daughter of the Angels, she is an only child. This original character was created by MHGhoul2323. ' 'Bio Age: '''I am as old as Heaven itself. '''Killer Style:''I wear anything that makes me look elegant and that makes me fit in, nothing too fancy or nothing too dull basically but sometimes I can go a bit over the top with everything when I get carried away but besides that I have quite a good style. '''Monster Parent': The Angels. Freaky Flaw: '''I am not the one to brag but I don't think I have any flaws. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: When people quarrel and get others in a bad mood, as an Angel I like it when everybody is happy and no one is fighting over silly little things, it drives me up the wall Favourite Colour: '''I like anything bright and jolly, like yellow for example, it fits in both of those categories. '''Favourite Food: I like healthy food like fruit as an example it is sweet like me but healthy at the same time, who says fruit and vegetables are plain and flavourless? Favourite Activity: '''I like to write in my diary and make up stories, it is relaxing and you are learning things at the same time! '''Favourite School Subject: '''I like Creative Writing, I am the best in the class however I am not surprised as I do it all the time in my spare hours of the day! '''Least Favourite School Subject: '''Well I like all of the school subjects but I am not too keen on when we have to do swimming in gym as my wings get all soggy and droopy and it takes a while for them to completely dry out, I don't dislike it though I am just not that keen on it. '''GFF's: Well I don't choose favourites as that is one of the ways fights occur and as an Angel I do not like it when there is fights and a bad atmosphere so to avoid such things I treat everyone with the same amount of kindness,respect and loyalty and I am good friends with everybody at Monster High. '''Pet: '''I don't have a pet but I might get one in the future when I get my own house, my dad is allergic to most animals you see so it would be unfair on him and the pet. Physical Description Angela Halo has blonde hair with pure white streaks in it, her eyes are a dark purple colour. She has a black tatoo on the centre of her forehead and her skin is a peach colour, like a normie. Her wings are a golden colour as she has yet to grow and once she is older her wings will turn crystal white and will be a fair bit larger but she has a long time until her wings do so. She has many freckles around her nose area. In winter when it gets to a certain temperature she sheds her wings until the warm weather returns. Clothing She wears a dark blue puffed shoulder dress which has three buttons further down, she has a rather small pink flower hairpin on the right hand side of her hair. Angela's hair is down and curled, her lipstick is a light pink as is her blusher and eye shadow. Her shoes are plain black high heels which cannot be seen on the picture above as the image only shows the upper half of her. Her black tatoo is just visible because her fringe is hiding it. Personality Angela is a bubbly and fun girl and is always up for a laugh. Every body loves her ability to keep piece within Monster high and her other ability to spread a good atmosphere and peace to places. She is kind, loyal and respects every one equal and sees likes to see the good in everything but that is one of the key features of being an Angel. She doesn't like it when people are causing quarrels and spreading bad moods all over the place but even if they are the ones causing it she doesn't come down on them like a ton of bricks she just calms them down and makes them happier so they don't fall out with her. Relationships Family She is an only child and doesn't mind one bit as she knows that it would be wrong to bug her mam and dad into having another child. However her mam and dad are going to adopt a younger sister or brother as they feel they want Angela to live the happiest life she can and they could tell deep down she wanted company but didn't want to nag them and be in the wrong, she doesn't know yet and they are going to keep it a secret and tell her on her birthday as a really nice surprise! Friends She has no best friends and is friendly with everybody no matter who they are or what they look like. She does this because she thinks that picking people over other people is one of the main ways of causing quarrels and fall outs so she treats every one equally even if they are the school bullies she still treats them with as much loyalty,kindness and respect she does with the others and never ever gets mad or upset with people. Romance She isn't dating anyone because she thinks that it is wrong to pick favourites as it states above, however she has a secret crush on a boy but the name and kind of monster is unknown as she doesn't tell anybody at all and keeps it a secret. Classic Monster/Origin Of Species Angela is an Angel and is from Heaven, a place where people go once they jave passed away if they have gone through life wih very little sins or wrong doings, it is the home of God and Jesus. There are many different Angels: *Angel Of God *Angel Of Heaven *Angel Of Death (Devil) *Angel Of Hell (Also known as a Devil) *Angel Of Life *Angel Of Light *Angel Of Darkness (Fallen Angel) Angela is an Angel from Heaven, Heaven Angels can also be known as servents of God and stuff along the lines of that. Gallery Angela Halo Basic.png|Angela Halo Basic Angela Halo Campus stroll.png|Campus Stroll Angela Halo Dawn of the Dancing Dead.png|Dawn Of the dancing dead Angela Halo Day at the maul.png|Day at the maul Angela Halo Dead Tired.png|Dead tired Angela Halo Drop Dead Goregous.png|Drop Dead Goregous Angela Halo Full Version.png|Full Version Angela Halo Skull Shores.png|Skull Shores Angela Halo Gloom Beach.png|Gloom Beach Angela Halo Spring break.png|Spring Break Angela Halo Sweet 1600.png|Sweet 1600 Angela Halo Winter break.png|winter break Angela Halo Frightful Friday Night Party.png|Frightful Friday Night Party Angela_Halo-_ahhh.png|Scared Angela Halo by Spectra Vondergeist Luv Category:MHGhoul2323's OC Girls Category:MHGhoul2323's Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Angel